


Captive Cinderella

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Four's used to having her memories used as a bargaining chip for whatever the Titans want from her, but now that their interest has shifted to the fertility of Cyber-Newtypes she has a choice. Continue to risk her life in battle, or let her body be used for their twisted idea of fertility testing in return for her memories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Captive Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for an anonymous commissioner, you can find me and get updates on my work at my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle where you can also chat with me and inquire about my rates and whatnot.

As the harsh fluorescent lights turned on, Four was awoken from her slumber. The room was all white, a large four panelled mirror was in front of her which she knew had at least one scientist hidden behind her to monitor her and her reaction to whatever it was they were about to do to her. This room was familiar to her, but not without changes since the last time she was inside of it. For starters, the floor was now padded where before it had been tiled and the same was true of the walls, in addition, she wasn’t seated on an examination table as usual but a fairly plush, comfortable, and large bed. It was around that time that Four also realised that her hands and feet had been bound, her wrists were secured together behind her back with what felt like leather straps while her legs had been strapped together back of shin to back of thigh with similar straps.

  
Four was well experienced with the bizarre experiments performed on her as a Newtype soldier and even being naked during them was something she was well and truly used to, but this one was proving to be especially strange. She had never been bound before in her time as the TItans Newtype guinea pig and the change in the room seemed suspect as well. Suddenly a voice filled the room, coming from a hitherto unknown intercom.

“Murasame Lab test #F-357, test subject Four. Cyber-Newtype Fertility Research Test #1.”

Four recognized the voice as belonging to Namicar Cornell, her nurse and superior within the labs, a spiteful woman, but Four wouldn’t say she treated her altogether poorly when compared to other members of the Murasame Lab. It took Four a short moment to process what she had heard, but then it all made sense, they were testing her fertility and as such they had seen fit to contain her in bondage, all the better to keep her from resisting. Four struggled against her bindings and found them to be too strong for her to break apart, not that she expected to be able to. Four waited in anticipation for what felt like an hour, but soon enough a hidden door on the far side of the room, next to the no doubt two-way mirror, opened and a man walked inside. She could tell from his cocky stature and fit physique that he was likely a soldier and most definitely one of the Titans. Four had overheard rumours despite her sheltering that Cyber-Newtypes like herself could be used as comfort women for Titan soldiers, but she had dismissed that as bawdy locker room talk. Only now did she recognize that such a thing was all too within the character of the Titans.

Four realized what was going to happen and began to struggle against her bindings again as the door behind the soldier slid shut. The soldier was wearing only his underwear and soon enough that was gone and tossed aside. Even as Four’s pussy was uncovered between her forcibly spread legs, the soldier ignored her cunt and straddled over her atop the bed. The soldier’s cock hovered above her, threatening her with its shear girth and obvious weight. Four continued to struggle against her restraints but even had she managed to break them she realized there was little she could do to stop him now that he was already essentially on top of her. Holding her head between his hands the soldier pressed his cock against her lips, urging her wordlessly to open her mouth and let him shove his cock down her throat. Stubbornly Four refused, but to her distress she could not help but notice the scent, the musk, coming off of the soldier’s cock.

Never had Four felt so helpless than at that moment, even refusing to open her mouth for him was only a symbolic gesture if nothing else. Bound as she was, there was no practical way for Four to keep the soldier from doing what he pleased with her, and she could feel her pussy slowly begin to moisten as her body subconsciously prepared itself for intercourse as the smell and slight taste of male sex hung in her mind.

As Four’s consternation grew, Namicar’s voice came onto the intercom once more, “Your responses are being monitored test subject Four. Your progress report will be heavily weighed in regards to whether or not your memories are returned.”

Four realized she had no choice, or at least she told herself that. Four’s lower lip quivered in anticipation as she slowly parted her lips only for the soldier’s grip on the sides of her head to tighten and his hips to thrust forward, shoving his cock as deep as it could go. Four gagged as the cock was pushed down her throat and the man moaned, enthralled by the feeling of her throat as it adjusted around his shaft. Just as Four was getting used to the sensation within her mouth and throat, the man began to move. Each time his hips rocked backwards they soon swung back forward, shoving his penis into her throat each time as his balls slapped into Four’s chin. It took everything within Four to not choke, and even then she occasionally gagged and found her breathing labored by his penetration

“Might I remind the volunteer that fellatio is not particularly conducive to impregnation.” Namicar’s shrill voice reprimanded over the intercom.

Four’s eyes widened as Namicar’s voice thundered over the intercom once more. It was one thing to string her up against her will and rape her, but it was quite another to try and force a baby into her as well. Four was incensed, but her own feelings really didn’t matter to Namicar or the Titans as a whole, and so long as they held her memories hostage she had no choice but to play along to their games.

“Yeah yeah I hear ya...Dumb Bitch….” The man muttered as he slowly pulled his penis out from Four’s mouth.  
  


Four coughed in spite of herself as she hurried to take in air now that his cock had left her throat. The man chuckled at Four’s troubles and she scowled at him as he moved down the bed. He settled himself between Four’s forcibly spread legs and Four looked away as he lined himself up with her entrance. Four’s toes curled and she bit her lip to prevent him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out as he pushed himself inside of her. The penetration only slightly hurt, the feeling of pleasure being much greater to Four’s chagrin, and she stared at the mirror at the end of the room rather than the man on top of her in the hopes of causing some sort of discomfort to the despicable scientists no doubt observing her behind the pane.

“Mmm this the first one you’ve gotten that actually feels good and tight.” The man applauded as he began to thrust in and out of Four.

The idea that Four was not the first this had happened to was no comfort, and while she could accept such things happening to herself she worried for her fellow patients and what the Titans could possibly be holding over their heads to force them into a similar situation. Four tried to dwell on her distaste for the Titans rather than what was happening, confident it would be over soon, but the man on top of her did not make this easy as he made no effort to silence his apparent pleasure. Rough hands grabbed onto Four’s hips to hold her in place and fuck her all the harder, balls slapping against her being the only sound within the room aside from the ambient buzz of the fluorescent lights. Shamefully, Four felt as if she was about to cum. She had not touched herself in some time and her body could not obviously tell what was happening, so it was only natural something like this would occur no matter how distasteful.

As Four came she felt the man on top of her thrust as deep as he could inside of her. Even through the waves of pleasure she could feel the slight bulging of his cock and balls as he came deeply inside of her and the laps of semen being shot inside of her. Four’s breathing was heavy as she felt him slowly pull his still twitching cock out of her pussy. There was a feeling of wholeness that came with penetration that had now been replaced with a sickly warmth and wetness as a mix of fluids pooled and dripped from out of her pussy. Four was contemplating the unfortunate possibility of impregnation when she realized the man had moved back up the bed, his cock now pointing on front of her face once again. Four refused to face his penis and the man grabbed her head again, forcing her to face him again as he rubbed his slickened cock against her lips.

Four did her best to not allow her lips to part, but despite her best efforts the taste of her quim and his cum made it to her lips regardless.

“That is quite enough sir, subject Four will need to be examined and screened now.” Namicar said over the speaker.

The man gave a grunt of mild disapproval as he grabbed Four’s hair and pulled her off of his cock. Four had never been so thankful to hear Namicar’s voice as the man got off of her. The soldier gave his cock a few strokes as he got off of the examination bed and made his way back out the door he came through, not giving Four so much as a second glance as he did so, though Four much preferred that to the alternative.

The tests the scientists performed on her following her rape was no more invasive than the usual, and certainly felt less so now that she had been violated. Four had come to understand that the same procedures that gave her her enhanced mental acuity had also made her infertile, but now it appeared that there was some reservation on that front. Namicar would not give her a straight answer as usual, but intimated that if she complied with the tests and procedures she would be allowed her memories without having to participate in any active combat. Four decided that, combined with the Titans not really needing her consent on the matter, her memories were reason enough to comply despite her disgust with it all.

* * *

“Murasame Lab test #F-357, test subject Four. Cyber-Newtype Fertility Research Test #16.”

Four did not need to wait and knelt in front of one of the men immediately to take his cock into her mouth. Four had come to find that a measure of foreplay made the men cum much quicker and as such end the procedure all the quicker. The man in front of her was lean and mean looking, this was not the first time he had been brought in, but as to how many times he had Four could not say as things seemed to blur together. Behind her was a more muscular man, observing her from behind. Four had proven herself to be exceedingly obedient in these trials and as such they had stopped binding her, for which she was grateful, though that also came with the caveat of making her have sex with multiple men at a time.

Without needing prompting, Four raised her ass in the air for the muscular man behind her as he knelt to mount her. Four realized what these men wanted and what would get them to finish their business as soon as possible, and though she winced to feel him enter her it was better than having him force her. Before Four could restart her fellatio the leaner man grabbed the back of her head to force her down to the base of his cock. As the muscular man began to thrust into Four she choked on the lean man’s cock as it was thrust down her throat. Soon, Four no longer had any control over the situation, as either man spit-roasted her, each humping her with their own distinct rhythm. Four could do little but hold onto the lean man’s hips as her lips were used and her legs kicked helplessly as she felt herself getting rutted from behind. When the lean man finally pulled his cock out from her mouth Four fell to the floor coughing and panting, her ass still high in the air as her vagina was still being used. Mind still racing from slight oxygen deprivation, Four readied herself for another round of face fucking only to feel the muscular man slip out of her pussy.

Before Four could turn to find out what the problem was, she found herself hiked high into the air. The muscular man held her tight, keeping her legs spread as he lowered her back onto his cock. Four saw the lean man give a knowing smirk to the man behind her and she did her best to brace herself for whatever was to happen to her. All ideas to prepare soon left her however as she experienced the familiar feeling of a cock parting her vaginal lips. Four was almost confused when the muscular man did not immediately begin bouncing her up and down on his cock, but before she could question this, the lean man came closer and closer. Pressing his cock against the other man’s, the lean man gave a nod and the muscular man began to fully lower her onto both of their cocks

Four bit her lower lip as she felt two burly cocks enter her pussy, never before had she felt so close to breaking, never before had she felt such a mixture of pleasure and pain, “It doesn’t fit. I-It doesn’t fit!”

The two men fought inside of her, ignoring her pleas as each cock tried to force itself as deep inside of her as possible, sometimes in tandem, and sometimes in turns. Four’s toes curled and her hands flexed as she tried to handle the sensations inside of her, and fight the feeling of being broken in two.

Suddenly Namicar’s voice came on the intercom as if she was reading Four’s mind, which behind the mirror they very well might have been, “Test Subject 4 is no use to us if she’s broken you two”

The two men ignored Namicar’s warning, and if anything it spurred them to fuck her all the harder, eager to break the tight hot fucktoy in front of them as Four struggled in their grasp. When the two finally came it was at more or less the same time, and Four shivered as she felt more cum enter her than ever had at one time before. The muscular man allowed her to fall to the padded floor while the duo’s sperm drooled out of her pussy onto the bright white floor. The two men were chatting as they left the room, and Four felt her indignation rise as she heard them.

“So how long until they get that bitch pregnant?”

“I was told she can’t get pregnant, heard she pissed off Bask. ‘Said he wanted her put in her place.”

“Shit, well so long as they keep calling my name to ‘put her in her place’, I’m game.”


End file.
